


fuck you denbrough

by claruh (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Stenbrough, one sided bill denbrough/stanley uris, the original character is just. so bill can be emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/claruh
Summary: oop this was going to be fluff but. i turned it into angst jfksd





	fuck you denbrough

Stan walked next to Richie, listening to the other boy joke about vaping as he exhaled cold air. Stan shook his head and smirked, mumbling something about popcorn lung under his breath. Richie laughed and bounded up the path to Bill’s dimly lit house. Stan exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding before following Richie. Bill was hosting a party for their graduating class since both his parents, and Georgie, were out of town for some peewee baseball game. Stan offered to drive Georgie there with Bill, but Bill quickly wormed his way out of it. 

He hated parties. They were loud and everyone reeked of cheap beer. Stan quickly made his way upstairs to Bill’s room to get away from the noise, but stopped before opening the door. He swore heard footsteps coming from inside, but just took it as someone in the bathroom down the hall. He opened the door and saw Bill with his back turned to him, presumably pacing.

“Bill?”

“Stan- shit. What are you doing up here?” Bill’s hair was ungelled and his shirt was unbuttoned. Stan didn’t realize he was staring until Bill spoke again. “Close the door- fuck.” Stan shut the door as Bill quickly buttoned his shirt. “Sorry. I’m just not feeling the best. I couldn’t cancel this thing or no one would let me live it down.” He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. “You can go downstairs and tell people I’m sick or something. I don’t want to go down there.” Stan sat next to him, and put his hand on Bill’s knee.

“Talk to me. I can tell you’re not actually sick Bill.” Bill put his head on Stan’s shoulder and Stan tensed up. “Come on Bill. Either that or I drag you downstairs myself.”

“Charlie’s down there.”

“Charlie- Charlie?”

“Oh just the guy who played with my heart for weeks before ghosting me entirely for a solid semester.”

“Bill-”

“I’ve got to man up. Go ghost him, but like- in person.” Bill grinned and stood up before pulling Stan up. They were inches away from each other and Stan wanted so badly to just- The door opened, and a couple stood in the doorway. “Charlie.” Bill’s voice cracked and the expression on his face was a mix of shock, anger, and something Stan couldn’t pinpoint.

“Bill. Who’s your friend?” The boy had a smug grin on his face as he clutched the girl standing next to him’s hand. 

“No one. He’s no one.” Stan’s heart dropped. Charlie’s smug grin dropped when he saw Stan’s expression. He looked from one boy to the other before sighing. “G-get out.”

“Already going. Nice seeing you Bill. You too ‘no one.’” Charlie smiled at Stan and winked.

“F-fuh-fuck you.” The door closed and Bill almost collapsed. Stan stood and stared, still in shock from Bill’s comment. “Stan I’m-” He gripped Stan’s sleeve and looked up at him.

“Fuck you too Denbrough.” Stan shoved Bill’s hand off of him. “I’m no one to you? Good to fucking know asshole.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant. Stanley-” He reached to grab Stan’s hand, but was shut down again.

“Don’t ‘Stanley’ me.” Stan’s eyes were becoming watery, and he quickly rubbed his hands against them.

“Can you let me explain, please.”

“What is there to explain? There’s a bigger reason I’m pissed then you calling me a nobody. You’re so blind. Goddammit Bill.” Stan fixed his slumped posture and glared Bill down.

“Blind? What are you talking about?”

“I’ve- Bill I’ve liked you since we were 15.”

“You like me?”

“It’s seeming more in the past tense now.”

“I- Fuck.” Bill looked down at his feet, realizing just how Stan had made it quite obvious the past few years.

“I dreamed you’d respond ‘Oh Stanley I love you too!’ and then you’d sweep me off my feet, but that dream will never become a reality I guess. I’m going to find Richie. Fuck you Bill.” 

“I’m sorry Stan. I didn’t know. I-”

“I’m sorry too. Don’t text me, or call me for that matter.” Stan made his way out of the room and down the stairs, Bill staring as he went. He shut the door and collapsed onto his bed. He had fucked up. Really hard. He didn’t know what to do. He never did, did he.


End file.
